Naerea's Tale
by Aquacoral14
Summary: The story of a Mirror dragon as she races against time to free herself from a curse cast upon her by the Plaguebringer when she was a young hatchling.
1. Prologue: Fateful Day

Prologue

Fateful Day

Jassa ran after Oriana, darting between the twisted trees that comprised the thickets of Tangled Wood. The shouts and screams of dragons sounded in the distance, made no less horrifying by the miles.

"Oriana! Wait!" Jassa called to her friend frantically. She caught up to her as Oriana slowed to a stop and turned to her. "I know you are upset. Rakgi betrayed us all; but I can help you protect your eggs! You need me." Jassa's pink eyes never left Oriana's as she spoke.

"Jas, you have been a good friend to me. But I can't put you in danger. This is something I must do on my own" Oriana said sadly, her words tinged with unimaginable sorrow. "If you need to find me; go to Leviathan Trench. I will hide there with my eggs until they hatch and the war over."

She took flight, her blue wings easily lifting her into the gray sky. Jassa took off after her, beating her brown wings in an attempt to catch up. A frantic roar of pain pierced the symphony of pain that blanketed the battlefield far below. Oriana twisted in the air, diving towards the center of the battle. Where she was going, a massive red dragon battled against a smaller black Mirror male.

"Ragki!" Oriana howled, landing near her mate. "Oriana, go! Run!" Ragki shouted, dodging a slash from the red dragon he was battling. "Lady Plaguebringer, take me; just don't harm my family" He shouted to his opponent. "You betrayed me, Ragki. For this, your family will pay the ultimate price!" Plaguebringer screamed, whipping a claw around and slashing the wing of Oriana.

The Mirror screamed in pain as she clutched her torn wing and tumbled off the pile of corpses that the pair were battling on. "No!" Ragki shouted, fury and sorrow and anger dripping from his voice. "You will pay for this! Your quarrel is with me; not them!"

"I will take my vengeance in whatever way hurts you most. I am a deity; a god. You are no match for me" Plaguebringer snarled. She dipped her claw behind the corpse of a Pearlcatcher, and brought out a black oval stone, slim purple lines winding their way across the surface. "Where did you get that?" Ragki breathed. Plaguebringer smirked, and raised a claw over it. "Please, no. Don't harm it" He begged."I beg of you; do not harm our child." "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill it."

Plaguebringer moved her claw in a circle over the egg as thin cracks started to spread across the surface. The egg burst apart in her claw, and in the center sat a small black and purple Mirror hatchling. The tiny female yawned; tiny white teeth lining her small jaws, and slowly opened her four purple eyes. She stared around at the battlefield, drinking in her first glimpse of the world, as bloody as it was.

Plaguebringer shifted, drawing the hatchling's attention back to her. The little female squeaked a question; curiosity evident in her glossy eyes. "Hello," Plaguebringer hissed. "What would you like to name her, _Ragki_?" "Her name- her name was to be Naerea" He said quietly, desperation evident in his eyes as he stared at his newborn daughter. "Well, Naerea. Welcome, to the Tangled Wood" As the red deity spoke, she started to move her claw in a spiral over the youngling, murmuring harsh, arcane words.

The sky started to crackle with electricity, the gray clouds growing bloody red. A foul wind blew over the battlefield, heavy with the stench of rot and decay. Plaguebringer's chanting grew louder until it was easily audible over the sounds of the rising wind. "… _Islaku draur lifasit encarcera!"_ She drew a blue pearl from a pouch around her neck and held it to the chest of Naerea.

Tiny Nae stared down at the pearl, which was steadily glowing brighter. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded everyone for a moment, and when the light cleared, Naerea was slumped in Plaguebringer's claw. "What have you done to her!" Ragki and Oriana cried. "I have trapped the life-force of that tiny brat inside this pearl, along with her dormant power. When she grows to be an adult, I will find her, and slay her before your very eyes. That, _Ragki_ , is your punishment. You will see your daughter grow, then die at my claw."

The red deity smirked, bloody glee evident in the maroon depths of her eyes. She vanished in a swirl of red smoke, and the limp form of Naerea fell to the ground alongside the still-glowing pearl. Oriana rushed forwards, cradling her tiny daughter in her claws. Jassa landed beside her, claws squelching in the mud as she looked at the sight of Oriana cradling her unconscious daughter and Ragki nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Jassa asked, rushing over to stand beside Oriana. "Plaguebringer… she punished Ragki by trapping Naerea's life-force in this pearl." Jassa gently picked the pearl out of the mud, not caring about the muck that clung to her purple scales. "Is this it?" "Yes. She intends to wait until Nae grows up then she will… kill her. In front of Ragki and I."

Tears leaked from Oriana's eyes, glimmering in the cloudy light. "She'll be okay. We just have to keep the pearl safe." Jassa looked around at the battlefield, her pink eyes searching among the fallen dragons for the dark form of Ragki. He was nowhere in sight; having vanished again when his family needed him most. "Oriana, we have to go. We have to find a safe place, far away." "But what about Ragki?" "He's gone. If he wants to find you, he will. Come on!"

With one last look around the battlefield, Oriana took flight, tiny Naerea clutched in her claws. As they wheeled over the plain, slowly gaining altitude, something whistled through the air and struck Jassa's wing. She roared in pain, wobbling in the air.

Far below, Oriana's eyes picked out several Centaur archers. "It's the Beastclans! Fly!" She shouted. More arrows flew around them. Oriana managed to evade all but one of the deadly shafts. It struck her right leg, ripping through flesh and muscle. She screamed, the leg weakening.

Naerea slipped through her grasp, the tiny dragonet falling towards the ground far below. "Naerea!"

* * *

Next update is May 30. Please review and be kind. This is my first fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 1: Spiral Keep

Chapter 1

Spiral Keep

Naerea watched the other hatchling playing below on the shore of one of the large tidepools that comprised their home of Tsunami Flats.

She was partially concealed in a shadowed niche in the rough stone, preferring to observe the other hatchlings rather than join in their games.

She had only become an adult a quarter moon-cycle ago, and had always been solitary, but her age only served to separate her from the other dragonets more. Not that she had ever been close to them in the first place. A long time ago, hastened by her lack of a real family, Nae had realized that knowledge was power. She used this to her advantage, earning herself a reputation as a sly, conniving, and untrustworthy dragon. The fact that she often used her knowledge of other dragons inner secrets to get what she wanted only strengthened that reputation.

Below, a pink Wildclaw- Mione- glanced up at where Naerea was hidden; her purple eyes passing over Nae without seeing her. "Mione! Look out!" Brilliance shouted. His purple scales flashed in the light as he darted past her to tag the black and silver wing of Sidonia. Illusi jumped off a rock, running past gray and green Montur.

Naerea spotted the white and green shape of Rikuto hurrying towards the edge of camp. She prowled down from her niche, a few pebbles falling onto the rocks below. With a leap, she landed on the flat expanse of yellowish stone, and started to lope over to the clan's healer.

"Hello Rikuto," She greeted him, glossy purple eyes fixed disconcertingly on his red ones. "Naerea," He acknowledged. "Where are you going?" "I was actually going to the Spiral Keep; to do some work." "Could I come?" He hesitated. "Very well."

They walked to the edge of the Sea of a Thousand Currents, to a large spur of rock. Rikuto glanced around, then ducked behind a curtain of dried seaweed. "Follow me closely. It wouldn't do for you to get lost down here."

They walked deep below the ocean, through a maze of rock tunnels worn by earthfire in the First Age, the only light coming from a Glowing Pocket Bauble around Rikuto's neck. Finally, a glimmer of warm light lit up the tunnel ahead. They walked into a pearly white room; dozens of tunnels branching off. "Welcome to the Spiral Keep, Naerea," Rikuto said before starting up a smooth ramp that would its way up the walls of the massive shell.

Nae stared around for a moment, then moved after him. They trekked up inside the Keep, walking up and up, until they reached the top. Naerea looked up at the wide arch that led inside the room, marveling at the intricate symbols that decorated it. "Come along." Rikuto walked into the room. She followed, skirting a perfectly circular pool of water in the center.

Around the room, at varying heights, several shelves were mounted, carved of the same material as the walls. On said shelves sat bottles of odd substances, closed boxes formed of strange woods and stones, ornate jars which held multicolored powders and dried plants. She was drawn to the pool, kneeling down and reaching a single obsidian claw towards the smooth silver surface, marred by nary a ripple.

Her lone talon had barely touched the water when a wave of power emanated from the pool. "What was that?" Rikuto had come up behind her. "The pool has never done that before." "I- I don't know. What's that light?"

Naerea became aware of a strange blue luminescence coming from a high shelf across from her as she spoke. "It's coming from up there." Rikuto moved over, reaching up on his hind legs to see what it was.

"What are you doing?!" A monotone, yet distinctly female voice asked. Rikuto whipped around, setting a glowing shell box down on a lower shelf. "Dawn," He greeted the other dragon; a pink Fae female. "Rikuto. Why did you bring a hatchling who is not your apprentice here?" "I was hoping to take her on as an apprentice, so I brought her here early; to test if she had what it took." "You know the rules. Tidelord isn't happy that you broke them."

As Rikuto and Dawn talked, Naerea picked up the glowing shell box. Carefully, she lifted the lid. Inside, on a cushion of blue cloth, sat a perfectly circular black orb about the size of a dragon scale. Winding across the smooth surface were delicate tendrils of purple. As she picked the orb, the lines started to glow.

"What is this?" She breathed, half to herself and half to the other dragons. Dawn and Rikuto turned to look at her and their eyes widened. Naerea's entire body was bathed in a purple light; tendrils of power swirled around her as she started to rise into the air. A small blue shape rocketed across the room, colliding with the purple bubble that surrounded Naerea.

It was a young Tundra female. "Zuri, no!" Dawn shouted. The tendrils of power started to weave around Naerea faster and faster. The bubble exploded in a flash of light; the Tundra was thrown away, her fur scorched and bloody. Naerea fell to the floor, unconscious. "Zuri!" Dawn rushed over to her Tundra apprentice, praying to the Windsinger that she was alive.


	3. Chapter 2: The Zephyr Steppes

Chapter 2

The Zephyr Steppes

"Zuri, can you hear me?" Dawn asked frantically, applying a sticky green paste to the burnt sections of fur and skin. Zuri's eyelids fluttered, opening slowly. "What happened…. Is the Mirror okay?" She murmured. _That's my Zuri,_ Dawn thought. _Always thinking of others before herself._ "She's fine," the pink Fae reassured her, glancing over her shoulder to see Naerea sitting up slowly, a black claw pressed to her head. "You ran to help her; and the magic… rejected you." Zuri winced as Dawn's claw drifted to the side, accidently scraping one of her burns. "Sorry." Dawn finished bandaging her wounds and stood. Rikuto helped Naerea up. "What was that?" Nae asked hazily. Rikuto didn't answer, but motioned for Dawn to come over to the other side of the pool, away from Zuri and Naerea. "Dawn, do you have any idea what just happened?" He murmured softly, glancing over his shoulder towards his young Mirror charge. "I don't know. Tidelord might, I could ask him with my gift. The only thing I know is that was great power." Dawn followed his gaze and saw Zuri and Nae talking. "I say we take them to Windsinger. He might know, if Tidelord doesn't." Dawn moved away from his, hurrying out through the arch and down a tunnel. "Where is Dawn going?" Zuri asked. "She went to seek an audience with Tidelord. She will return soon," Rikuto explained. Zuri seemed to accept this answer, and moved back to Naerea.

In another chamber a short ways away, Dawn stood at the edge of another pool of water, this one encompassing half of the room. "I seek an audience!" She called, a small conch shell slipping from her talons to land in the water with a _plop._ Ripples spread across the pool, splashing against the pearly sides. A large blue and green head slowly rose out of the water. "Dawn. Why do you seek an audience?" The voice of the Tidelord was deep and bubbly; similar to the sound of the tides. "I see an audience to learn what happened to the youngling Naerea." "Naerea. Child of Ragki the Betrayer and Oriana. She has reclaimed the power that was taken from her ten years ago. You must be careful. Now that she is of age, and has reclaimed her power, Lady Plaguebringer will be out to take her revenge." "Why? Why did Lady Plaguebringer trap her power in the first place?" "Her father, Ragki, betrayed Lady Plaguebringer. He warned the Shadowbinder of Lady Plaguebringers impending attack upon her lands. In revenge for this treacherous deed, Plaguebringer brought her armies to the Tangled Wood, where Ragki was living with his family at the time. It was simple misfortune that Lady Gladekeeper was there as well. During the battle between the forces of Nature and Plague, Ragki made an attempt to flee, but encountered Plaguebringer. They fought, but somehow Plaguebringer had captured one of Ragki's eggs; Naerea's. What happened exactly is unclear, known only to Oriana, Ragki, Lady Plaguebringer, and a Pearlcatcher known as Jassa. The one thing that is very clear is that Plaguebringer trapped Naerea's life-force inside that stone so that when Naerea came of age she would be able to slay Naerea before the eyes of Ragki and Oriana." "That you for telling me this, Tidelord." Dawn hurried away, intent on finding Naerea, and taking her and Zuri to the Wind Flight camp to talk to Jassa. Tidelord looked after her, murmuring is his bubbling voice, "Often, when one attempts to cheat fate, what you attempt to avoid comes to pass..." With these words, he sank back into his watery home.

Naerea turned as Dawn returned. "Rikuto, Naerea, I would like to invite you to visit the Wind Flight camp," The pink Fae said, casting a significant glance at Rikuto. "We would be honored," Rikuto accepted before Naerea could speak.

Dawn led them through the maze of stone tunnels again, this time taking a different path. Occasionally, Naerea had to help Zuri when the Tundra's wounds grew too strenuous for the rocky maze. Ahead, Nae spotted a gleam of bright light. They came out onto a windy plain; a wide expanse of tall grass stretched all the way to the horizon in three directions. Dawn led them across the plain and over a ridge. At the top, Naerea paused. Below her stretched a city of multicolored tents and stalls. Dragons of all species and elements meandered through the streets; other flew in and out carrying shipments of exotic items. It certainly wasn't for nothing that the Wind Flight were known as the most well-traveled dragons in Sornieth. Rikuto was similarly stunned. Zuri and Dawn simply looked on their home with pride; obviously happy that the others admired their city. "Come along. I have someone I would like you to meet," Dawn said, starting down the other side of the ridge.

Naerea stared around as Dawn led them towards the northern edge of the tent-city. A gray and yellow Snapper pushed past her, arguing with a green Spiral. Intoxicating smells wafted from food stalls and the pleasant tinkling of wind chimes and spirited babble fell pleasantly on Nae's ears. "Who is this Jassa?" She asked Dawn, hurrying to catch up with the pink Fae. "She's a friend. She can help us understand what happened with that stone," The older dragon responded, glancing around at one of the many intersections, and announced, "We're here."

Jassa stepped out of her cave carved into the rock of a hillside not far outside of the tent-city, blinking at the bright light after being inside her dimmer cave. When her vision cleared, she stopped in surprise. A white and green pearlcatcher, a black and purple Mirror, a blue Tundra, and a familiar pink Fae stood outside. "Hello Dawn," She greeted her old friend. "Please, come inside." The group followed her into Jassa's large cave home, Glowing Pocket Baubles illuminating the inside well. They sat on shelves cut into the stone and Jassa served them some tea in large shells. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Jas asked, sipping her drink. "First, I think you know this young lady. Jassa, meet Naerea," Dawn said, a wry smile twisting her lips. Jassa's pink eyes grew to the size of coins. "Naerea," She breathed. " _You_ are Naerea, daughter of Ragki and Oriana?" "She is," Dawn confirmed. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Naerea." Jassa arranged her features into a less surprised expression. Nae nodded, confusion showing itself in her glossy purple eyes. "We came so that Nae could learn more about her family history," The Fae explained. "Ah. You wish to know what happened during the battle." "Yes." Quickly, Naerea interjected, "What battle? What are you talking about?" Her voice deepened into a snarl. She had never liked secrets being kept from her. "I will explain everything," Jassa said, setting her tea aside. She began, telling of Ragki's betrayal and the battle that came to pass. "….I was with your mother that day, helping her to flee the battle with her eggs. We took off and I lost her. When I found her again, Ragki had battled Lady Plaguebringer and vanished. Oriana told me that as punishment for her mate's betrayal, Plaguebringer had trapped the life-force of one of your mother's eggs in a stone orb. When the hatchling came of age, Plaguebringer would find it and slay it before the eyes of its parents." "I don't see what this has to do with me," Naerea stated. "It has everything to do with you, Naerea. You were the hatchling from the story; the one who was cursed to die at the claw of Lady Plaguebringer. This was the tale of your hatching." Naerea's face twisted into a look of confusion. "But… no. That couldn't have been me; I was born in Water Flight and my mother died! I never knew my father! This can't be possible!" Naerea stood suddenly and rushed out of the cave. Rikuto looked after her helplessly. He had come to care for the distant Mirror youngling in the time they had spent together. Zuri moved as if to go after her, but Jassa stopped her with a gentle claw on her shoulder. "Give her time; this is probably hard to process."

Outside, Naerea stared out at the tent city, three thoughts running through her head. _My father is a betrayer. My life-force is trapped inside that accursed stone. And I am to die by the claw of Lady Plaguebringer._ The realization that the Plaguebringer was probably searching for her now, to kill her, was almost more than Naerea could stand. Death frightened her; the thought of passing into the void frightened her. To cease to exist… that would be the worst kind of Hell. A cool wind blew against her scales, and involuntarily she shuddered. Finally, she returned to the cave reluctantly where she would hear a truth that would shake her to her very core. Jassa spoke first when Nae walked in. "Naerea, your mother is alive. And I know where to find her."


	4. Chapter 3: Mother

Chapter 3

Mother

Naerea stared out at the deep waters of the Sea of a Thousand Currents, pondering all that had happened since she went to Spiral Keep. After Jassa had told her that her mother was alive, they had embarked on an expedition to Leviathan Trench. For three days, they had searched the area, and supplies were starting to run out. If they didn't find her mother today, they would have to give up.

She gnawed on the last bit of dried fish that made up her midday meal; swallowing the hard, salty meat with some difficulty, took a Glowing Pocket Bauble in her mouth- the handy little things provided a breathable source of air for two hours as well as glowed-, and slipped back into the water. Beating her wings hard against the water, she swam deeper; followed by Dawn and Zuri.

Rikuto had returned to Water Flight before they left Wind Flight.

Delving deeper into the dim waters of Leviathan Trench, Nae motioned for her companions to follow her towards a dark sea cave worn into the side of the trench. An hour and a half later, they only had one more cave left to check. Naerea prayed, to any deity that might listen, that her mother was there.

Swimming into said sea cave, she poked her head out of the water. A blue and black Mirror female lay on the stone, blood slowly dripping from several gashes in her flesh. She lifted her head when Naerea slid out of the water, but let it fall back to the floor when her strength failed. Nae rushed over, cradling the Mirror's head.

"Who… are you," The female whispered. "I'm Naerea. Dawn, get over here!" Nae called. Dawn hurried over, digging healing supplies out of her watertight pouch. "Naerea…" The Mirror breathed. "Are you… really… my daughter?" "Yes."The younger Mirror busied herself in trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from a gash in her mother's shoulder.

"What did you do to her?!" An agitated voice said from the entrance. Naerea turned. "We didn't do anything to her; we're trying to help!" The other dragon- a Mirror that looked a lot like Oriana- scrambled out of the pool.

"Mother?" He asked frantically, snatching bandages from Dawn and trying to bind up Oriana's wounds. "What happened to her?" Even when he was trying to keep it from being accusing, it still came out that way.

"Water… Flight..patrol. They… attacked me," Oriana breathed. "Gareki… meet your… sister. Naerea." The male- Gareki- looked at Naerea, stunned. "You… you are my sister. The one who was cursed?" "Yes. I was cursed by Plaguebringer. You're my brother." Against her valiant attempts, tears started to well up in Nae's eyes.

Oriana smiled weakly. "You… found… me." "Yes. I found you. Both of you." A tear dripped from the eye of Oriana's daughter, landing on the wing of her mother. "Know that… I have… always loved…" Oriana's breathing grew weaker. "…you." With a quiet rush of air, she breathed her last.

"No… No!" Naerea cried out, sobbing. Gareki wrapped a wing around her, giving silent comfort as his own tears trailed down his face. The siblings shared their anguish as Dawn and Zuri watched silently, not daring to make a sound.

"Gareki? What happened to Mum?" A small voice asked. They turned to see a very small Coatl hatchling. "Mum?! Are you okay?! Mummy, wake up!" He cried, running over to Oriana's body. "Gareki! What's happening?! Stop it! Bring Mummy back!" He nudged Oriana's body, tears streaming down his face. "Mummy?"

They all stood in silence for what seemed like forever until Gareki spoke. "She's- she's dead Kyras." His voice was quiet and choked; Zuri could tell he was trying to be strong for the blue and purple hatchling. "No she's not; she's just asleep…. Isn't she? Mummy's just asleep…." The Coatl hatchling trailed off, realizing something. "Mummy!"

He suddenly turned on Naerea. "What did you do to mummy?! Bring her back! One of you, bring her back!" He shrieked, crying harder. Naerea whispered, "We can't bring her back. She-she." Fresh tears streamed down her face as she choked out, "She's dead." "Kyras, come over here. We'll bury her tomorrow, and- and find a new home." Gareki's words were solemn, final.

Kyras looked down at the body of his mother. The mother that had raised him, and loved him, and had never cared that he was a runt, or that he looked like a girl. She hadn't loved him for being a rare dragon, or hated him for being small. She had just loved him for who he was, and that was something that no other dragon had done. His own parents had been going to sell him off for being a runt. Oriana had done everything for him.  
And she was gone.  
"Why did Mummy have to die? I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Kyras whimpered. He turned to look at the strange new dragon. He noticed-with a twinge of envy, even through his sadness-that she was bigger than him, and looked like his mother. "Why are you crying? She isn't your Mummy! You're just a stranger!" He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to her? Did you make Mummy die?!"

"No! No, I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her. She is- was, my mother. As a hatchling, I was lost and raised by another clan. I've been searching for her; I just never thought it would end like this." Nae stared at the ground, unable to meet the accusing eyes of the young Coatl hatchling.

"But she's my Mummy. Me and my brother's Mummy. I would know you if you were my sister. I don't have a sister." Kyras said, using logic that wasn't there. "You did something to Mummy to make her leave me. I know it!" He shouted. He whirled around and ran out of the cave, pushing past two other-much bigger-hatchlings. He curled up at the edge of the water that led outside, and cried harder than he ever had before, even when his parents had abandoned him.

Naerea stared numbly after Kyras. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She shrugged Gareki's wing off her shoulder and ran towards the water. She passed the ball that was Kyras and dove into the water, swiftly vanishing from sight.

She swam hard, faster than she had ever before. She arrowed past schools of fish; past fronds of kelp; past feathery branches of coral; until she spotted a dark opening in the edge of the trench.

Swimming inside slowly, Nae surfaced and floated half in, half out of the water. Tears leaked down her face, joining with the pearls of seawater that were already on her scales. If she hadn't come; if she hadn't gone with Rikuto; if she hadn't opened that box. All the 'ifs' cycled through her mind wildly, repeating themselves over and over again. _"I don't have a sister," "She's dead Kyras," "I would know if you were my sister."_ The accusing voices of Kyras and Gareki sounded in her brain.

* * *

Kyras poked his head out to see Naerea dive into the water. He watched her disappear, and then dove after her. He used his four wings to go faster, and he finally saw a flash of black. "Naerea? Are...You really my sister? My real sister?" He asked softly as he came into the air pocket. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

Naerea turned her head to the side, away from Kyras. "I am your sister" She said softly. "For years, I thought I was unwanted by my real family. Now I know that I was lost; but when I found you again I lost mum. If I hadn't come, she might not have died." "I bet it's nice to have a REAL family." Kyras whispered. "My own Mummy and Daddy wanted to sell me off. I'm a runt. No dragon wants a runt." "Well, you still have Gareki" Naerea said softly. "I'm Naerea, by the way." "I'm Kyras. Gareki's my brother. I used to have two brothers, real brothers. But I ran away, because I was too scared to stay. I don't know what happened to them, because I was a coward." "You weren't a coward. You were scared, and protected yourself." "I didn't protect myself. Protecting myself would have been staying with my Mum and Dad and brothers. Being a coward meaning running away. I ran away. And I still haven't come back, because I'm still scared. Mum and Dad wouldn't want me back anyway. They hate me for being small." "You have Gareki, and me, if you want." "I'm glad I do have you..." Kyras paused. "Do you want to go swimming?"

He splashed Naerea with water and ducked under. Knowing that she was chasing him, he headed towards one of the many sea caves, and flung himself onto dry rock. Naerea followed after him.  
"Who are _you_?" A voice asked. Kyras looked up...And saw the most lovely Coatl imaginable.  
She was iridescent blue, with shimmering navy and purple wings, a pale blue underbelly and her eyes were vibrant green. She was small, like him, and looked to be just a bit older.  
Kyras loved her.

"Sure." Naerea slipped into the water after Kyras. She hauled herself out of the water and looked up at the sound of a musical voice. It was a pretty Coatl hatchling. "I am Naerea. This is Kyras. You are?" Nae responded to the Coatl female. "Ieyu. Now, please explain why you are here." Ieyu narrowed her brilliant green eyes. Her gaze darted to the other Coatl.  
 _A runt. Like me..._

"Churrturrbleeurrblecurrchrr." She chirped. The other Coatl-Kyras, the Mirror had said-snapped out of his daydreaming about something. Ieyu had no idea, but he HAD been giving her a dreamy look.  
"Irrbleechrrchrrrhurrblefrrublee." Kyras replied. Ieyu nodded. "Surrbleechrrcurrchrrjurrblehrrbleechurr." She told him. "Vrrbleeejurrhrrbleechurrchurr?"  
"Irrblehrrgrrrbleeurrblee."  
"NrrbleyurrrcurrchurrchurrKyrasorrbleirrgrrbleeNaerea."

Naerea raised an eyebrow as Ieyu and Kyras started up a conversation in Coatl. Accursed chirping snake-dragons. Their overly cheerful, humming language made her head hurt. Kyras was obviously very taken with this new dragon.

"Urrblee...IrrblechurrchrrcrrbleechurrNaereajurrbleedrfbleeOrianakbbleeRakgi?" Ieyu asked Kyras. "Trrbleerrr-yrrblee. Wurrbleeexxbleeirrorbleechrrcurchurr." Kyras glanced at Naerea. "Irrbleembleerrgurrbleeirrmebleechurhrrchur."

"Of course. It's rude to talk in our language when another type of dragon is around, churrhrglurrblle?" Ieyu chirped. "Now, hatchling of Oriana and Rakgi, why exactly are you here? I understand you went looking for Oriana, and Kyras made it rather clear that she is dead, but why are you HERE, in MY cave?" She asked. "We went swimming, and found this cave by accident," Naerea explained cautiously. She didn't trust this 'Ieyu'. "Why are you living down here, instead of at the surface?"

"Do you really think any clan would want me?" Ieyu laughed harshly. "No, the only thing I can do is hide. And besides, I am closer to Tidelord here. Tidelord is my life. I was connected to him from the beginning. That is why I came here. I heard him calling me. Telling me to join him..." Ieyu looked up sharply at Naerea, and growl-chirped-a strange sound. She hissed, and for a moment, she felt the power of the waves flowing through her.

Her eyes flashed blue, and then returned to green, and the feeling of power ebbed away. Naerea narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Ieyu's eyes faded back to green. She could sense that there was more to this youngling than met the eye, and silently resolved to watch her closely.

Ieyu glared at Naerea. "Anyway, enough of that. I want to know more about all of you." She said to Kyras sweetly. "Of course! I-" Ieyu let his words fade into the background, sometimes checking to see if it was time to land a comment or two or act like she was listening. She let the power of the waves surge through her, giving her life and energy. She could hear the waves crashing around her, feel the seaside breeze, smell the salt in the air, and enjoy the water lapping around her talons as they sank into the sand...

Her eyes turned blue again, this time brighter and more vibrant, almost glowing, before she checked on Kyras again, and her eyes turned green again, the feels and sounds of the ocean fading away. "Oh, that's terrible!" She said sadly as Kyras said something about Lightning invading his home. "I hope you didn't get hurt." She let the talking fade back into the power of the ocean, her eyes turning blue. Kyras didn't see of course. And if Naerea did, then Ieyu could...Deal with her.

Naerea glared at the other dragon as Ieyu's forest green eyes shifted to deep blue again. Once Kyras was finished talking, Nae interjected, "I've been living in a Water Flight Clan ever since they found me as a hatchling. Just today I discovered that Oriana was my mother and Kyras and Gareki my brothers." She absentmindedly fingered the amulet around her neck that contained her life-force. The lines across its surface pulsed and throbbed with a deep purple light as her talons ran across it.

Ieyu's eyes turned to look at the orb around Naerea's neck as she talked. She looked at it hungrily. It was the perfect way to control or even kill that accursed Mirror. Her eyes flashed bright blue for a moment as she thought about it. The sound of waves faded in and out of the background noise for a few seconds before her eyes became normal. "Of course, Kyras isn't your real brother, just adopted. Your line is... _Pure._ " A pure family of all Mirrors. She could use them...Or at least use Naerea. She would get. That. Orb.

"Ah," Naerea said stiffly. Kyras looked a little miffed at that, but quickly fell back under Ieyu's spell. "Oh, we should probably go. Gareki will be looking for us, Naerea." Kyras said. "Can I come with you? We've just met, and I want to get to know you better." Ieyu interjected. "Of course you can come! Let's go!" Kyras said right away. Having a dragon that liked you was useful. Ieyu's eye flashed again, a deeper, duller blue, before returning once more. They couldn't leave by water. They couldn't find out. If she touched water, her connection with the power of the waves and Tidelord would go crazy.

"I don't really like getting wet. I know a way out that's dry, if you want to use it." Ieyu told Kyras. "If that's how you want it." Ieyu saw Naerea opening her mouth, and gave her another death glare, her eyes returning to a brighter, stronger blue.

"Sure. We'll take the land way," Naerea said through clenched teeth. She followed them through the rock tunnel, seething. That blue snake Ieyu had Kyras completely under her spell! Nae's claws clenched around her amulet, a claw accidentally scratching the surface. She hissed as something scratched her. Looking down at her claw, she saw that there was a red line of blood across the surface. Oops. Better be careful with that.

* * *

Ieyu felt a blast of salty air hit her face as she emerged from the tunnel. She sighed blissfully, inhaling the scents of the sea. Her eyes lazily turned blue. They returned to green when she snapped back to attention. "I am sure you have to go now, even though I would love to talk more..." Ieyu said to Kyras in a well-faked sad voice. "We do have to go, but I don't think Gareki would mind if you stayed. Come on." Kyras told Ieyu quickly. He headed down the slope. "Oh...There is one thing; We can only get to the cave by water..." Kyras said as they reached the beach. Ieyu paused. She might reveal her power if she got in the water, but if she wanted to keep Kyras on her side, she would have to make him happy. "Okay."

Kyras shot another dreamy glance at Ieyu. She...Was so...Lovely...

Ieyu's eyes turned brilliant blue as she slipped into the water. She regretfully pushed away the feeling of power that started creeping up on her, but her eyes still rapidly switched as she followed Kyras. She hoped Naerea wasn't watching her, but she was planning to kill her anyway, so it didn't matter as long as she didn't tell Kyras. The little Coatl was quite useful to have, and she didn't really want to kill him that much.

Naerea swam after Ieyu, trying desperately not to let her get ahead with Kyras. Swimming hard, she caught up to them, keeping one eye on Kyras at all times. Something was off about Ieyu, and Nae wasn't about to lose one of her new-found brothers just yet.

* * *

Thank you tigerinthebox for favoriting (? Is that a word?) my story. Next chapter might be up tomorrow or Sunday- I was out all day getting my ears pierced then piano lessons... As always, please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Ieyu's Plan

Chapter 4

Ieyu's Plan

Kyras led the way back to Oriana's cave, surfacing with a gasp. Even with a Glowing Pocket Bauble, he was glad to get fresh air again. Ieyu slid out of the water beside him, the delicate purple feathers on the edge of her wing brushing against Kyras. He started, then relaxed, staring after Ieyu as she gracefully shook the water off her wings with a smitten look. Naerea rolled her eyes, climbing out of the water and casting a glare at that blue Coatl snake. The 'snake' in question smirked, a glint of triumph in her forest green eyes. _She seems far too sly and smug,_ Nae thought. "Who is this, Kyras?" Gareki asked, flaring the crests on either side of his head. _Oh great. Now Gareki is smitten too,_ Naerea thought sourly. "I'm Ieyu," The blue Coatl introduced herself, smiling sweetly at the blue and black Mirror. He smiled back, asking her why she was down in the depths of this gloomy canyon. "Oh, I live down here. I find it less… distracting down here. I am devoted to Tidelord of course, and find it peaceful to live surrounded by his domain," Ieyu answered innocently. Naerea gritted her teeth. Ieyu was lying! That tide-forsaken twerp was up to something, and Nae was going to find out what.

Ieyu lied easily to Kyras's older brother, Gareki. He was so gullable; as was his foolish little brother. That _Naerea_ was more like herself, cunning and sly. It would be hard to hide from that one, but easy to eliminate her. A hint of mad glee entered her eyes when she envisioned crushing that stone orb to dust and watching Naerea fall to the ground in pain. She would kill her slowly, Ieyu decided. She would draw out Naerea's pain for as long as possible; giving her the most agonizing death imaginable. Ieyu internally shivered in anticipation. She returned her attention to Gareki and Kyras just as the older brother finished talking. "…You can stay with us if you like." Arranging her features into a blinding smile, the plotting Coatl accepted with a cheerful, "I would love to! If it isn't too much of a burden, of course."

Naerea couldn't believe the _nerve_ of this blue hatchling. Ieyu was lying through her teeth to Gareki and Kyras, and what did those two coral-brains do? They invited said blue hatchling to _stay with them!_ Naerea was seething silently. Thrice-be-cursed scale-brained idiots!

Over the next day and a half, Ieyu strove to learn all she could about Naerea, the terms of her curse, and, well, everything. She had to move quickly as Nae, Dawn, and that blue Tundra Zuri, were leaving tomorrow. "This is delicious," Ieyu complemented Dawn's meal. Apparently, Dawn enjoyed cooking and had brought spices with her. Tonight's meal was pieces of fish wrapped in seaweed and a white grain. She called it 'sushi'. It was, surprisingly delicious, even to Kyras and Gareki's narrow palates. They didn't often try food other than plain fish. "Thank you, Ieyu," Dawn said graciously. Everyone (save for Naerea) had taken well to the new arrival. "So where will you go at the surface?" Ieyu asked innocently. "None of your business," Naerea shot at her, a thinly masked glare in her four purple eyes. "Don't be rude, Nae," Gareki reprimanded her automatically. "They are going to return to Naerea's clan, then try and find her father." Naerea shot Gareki a glare with such intensity that it seemed it could melt stone. "I'm going to sleep," She said through clenched teeth, rising and moving gracefully into the next cave, her tail 'accidentally' swatting Ieyu as she went. "I'm sorry Naerea's so rude. She's not usually like this," Zuri apologized, looking after the dark form of the Mirror in question. "It's alright. I expect she's just jealous that you guys like me more." Ieyu grinned, a vicious smile hidden beneath her tight mask. The others laughed, starting up a conversation about fish, exotic cooking, and Wind Flight.

Naerea stared out at the light shining around the corner that led out to the other dragons. Why couldn't they see what she saw? Why couldn't they see that Ieyu wasn't all 'little miss innocent who can do no wrong'? With such thoughts whirling around her brain, Nae sank into slumber.

Ieyu lay on her bed of dried seaweed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. In her claw, she clutched a clear hexagonal crystal the size of one of her scales. Once she could hear the faint whuffling snores of Gareki (he was always the last to fall asleep), she cautiously stood, silently creeping over to where Naerea slept peacefully. Pressing the crystal against Naerea's forehead, Ieyu closed her forest green eyes, murmuring harsh arcane words under her breath. Slowly, a tendril of purple smoke started to rise from the stone orb around Nae's neck, being absorbed by the crystal which was gradually starting to glow purple. The now deep purple crystal pulsed once, then stopped glowing. Naerea's breath was shallow, barely detectable. Ieyu looked around, slipping the crystal over her neck, before murmuring a single phrase in a strange language. Naerea's limp body started to float; Ieyu walked towards the entrance to the cave, the body of the unconscious Mirror following.

* * *

A little short, but I am working on the next chapter. I'll be going to visit my Grandma on emergency notice tomorrow, so the story will be on hiatus for at least 1-2 weeks. Reviews are encouragement to post while on vacation!


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown

Chapter 5

Showdown

Walking quickly out of the foaming surf, Ieyu stood on the wet sand, a purple crystal around her neck and an unconscious, chained Mirror at her feet. Taking the crystal in one claw, she pressed it against the Mirror's forehead…

Naerea jolted awake, the world swimming around her before her vision cleared. Ieyu was standing over her, a smirk on the blue Coatl's face. "So glad you're awake, _Naerea_."

Nae tried to move, but found that she was restrained by chains. "What do you want, Ieyu?" She asked, struggling against her bonds.

"Oh, not very much. I want your life and your power. With your power, I can really begin to improve this world; your death will be the first step in ridding Sornieth of all you selfish and greedy and arrogant dragons." Ieyu fingered the black stone orb in her talons, drawing a single sharp claw over the surface. Naerea gasped in pain as she felt a stinging line be drawn across her wing. "Ieyu, please. I've never done anything to hurt you!"

A fanatical fire burned in Ieyu's now-blue eyes. "You got in my way, Naerea. You are cruel and selfish and got in my way." The Coatl youngling's voice sounded cruel and childish. "Don't worry. Your death will herald in a new age; an age where the evil are destroyed, the hungry fed, and the Beastclans eradicated."

Fear started to show itself in the eyes of the chained Mirror. "Why Ieyu? Why would you kill all those people, just to create what _you_ think is paradise?" "Because those people killed my parents!" Ieyu burst out, her claws clenching around the stone orb.

"Those dragons attacked my home and slaughtered my family! For this, the world will pay." Naerea realized that Ieyu was insane; driven mad by the deaths of her family and clan. Ieyu laughed up at the bright crescent moon, a harsh, discordant sound.

"Ieyu! What are you doing?!" Ieyu's head whipped around, glaring at whoever had attempted to stop her.

Gareki and Kyras stood at the edge of the surf, fear and anger evident on their faces. Gareki stepped forwards, talons raised to fight.

"Well Naerea. It looks like your death won't be the first after all," Ieyu smirked. She roared, her face turned up to the moon. Waves started to crash against the shore with greater force; water started to rise from the sea, twisting into the shapes of dragons. They looked like no dragon that ever was or ever would be; flowing dragons with glowing eyes of blue and spines of ice. Turning, Ieyu raised her claws.

Tentacles of water wrapped around Kyras, instantly freezing into icy chains. Another blast of water laid Gareki low, struggling to breathe as the chains tightened. With a smug look at Naerea, Ieyu let the stone orb clenched in her claws fall; it was swept away by the waves instantly.

The effect was immediate. Naerea sank to the sands, gasping for breath. "Goodbye, Naerea," Ieyu said, her voice light and innocent. She shot a blast of ice at Gareki; shards of frozen water piercing him through the heart. "NO!" Kyras screamed.

"I'm sorry Kyras. Gareki and Naerea have to die in order for the wish of my parents to become true. Join me; we could rule this world, helping dragons without thought for their Flight or species, eradicating the Beastclans. It would be a paradise, and you could rule by my side.

Kyras glared at the Coatl female he had once loved, eyes filled with unfathomable hatred. "I will never join you." "So be it. I actually liked you Kyras. I thought you would do what was right for this world. I guess I was wrong." Her vibrant blue eyes glowed. "Kill him." The water dragons started to move towards the chained Coatl, icy claws outstretched.

Naerea writhed on the sand, water bubbling out of her mouth as she slowly drowned. "With your deaths, I will begin to repair this scarred old world; eradicating those evil selfish dragons," Ieyu chanted, a fanatical light burning in her eyes. "You're...no better than them...Ieyu..." Naerea choked out quietly.

Ieyu froze. "How?"

"You say...The world is made up of...Selfish and cruel dragons...But...You're willing to...Destroy all dragon kind...To stop your pain...Then you are...The one that is selfish and cruel...You...Are the one...Who cares about...Nothing but...Yourself..." Naerea closed her eyes and started to go limp.

Ieyu looked like she had been stabbed in the chest. "I am nothing like them! My parents did nothing! I...They only wanted a better world...I'm nothing like those dragons...Nothing..." She started to cry, rain starting to fall from the sky as tears started to slip down her shimmering blue cheek. "I am nothing like those dragons."

She lashed her tail, and a wave of water washed something onto the shore. It was a black stone orb. Naerea suddenly opened her eyes. "I-I can bre-breathe..." She stuttered, coughing up water.

"I will let you go this one time," Ieyu hissed. "But never again. It is not your destiny to die by my talons; I will leave that to Lady Plaguebringer."

A tornado of water swirled around her blue form, glowing brighter and brighter until the water fell to the sand. Ieyu was gone. The water dragons and the icy chains around Kyras and Naerea fell away; the siblings scrambled up and rushed over to Gareki's limp body. "Brother!" Kyras cried, tears slipping down his cheeks and mixing with the rain drops. "He's gone," Naerea uttered those sorrowful words for the second time in three days haltingly, her own tears falling to the sand.

They buried Gareki in the dunes, his grave surrounded by sand-flowers. Many tears were shed, by Zuri and Dawn as well as Kyras and Naerea. The Fae and the Tundra had grown fond of the older Mirror in the time they spent together and their sorrow was great at his passing.

"…Farewell Gareki, son of Oriana and Ragki, brother to Naerea and Kyras, and friend to all. May your soul rest forever in the Endless Sea," Dawn finished, bowing her crested head. The others followed suit, a soft breeze wafting across the tiny blue sand-flowers. At long last, they turned away. Naerea was the last to leave. She turned for one last look at where her brother lay at rest, murmuring, "Rest in peace…. Brother."

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. I will try to write while on the plane, but... who knows. Review please?


	7. Chapter 6: Hunter

Chapter 6

Hunter

Lady Plaguebringer smirked, her features twisting into a grotesque parody of a smile. "Don't worry young Naerea; you will be reunited with your _dear brother_ soon enough," She laughed, the sound of her mirth creating great waves that washed across the surface of the Wyrmwound above; the pestilent liquid reaching high on the rim and tugging several unlucky dragons into the cauldron of disease.

The demonic ruler only laughed harder at the screams of the dragons as they were consumed by the Plaguebringer's minions. She allowed the image of Naerea to fade back into the red-tinged surface of the mirror that hung from one of the arched columns torn from the rusty rock, turning away to slither back into her fortress of death.

Far across Sornieth, a red Spiral male stood at the edge of the Shifting Expanse. He had been sent there to slay a particular Snapper who had escaped Lady Plaguebringer; one who had committed crimes against said Lady by consorting with Lady Gladekeeper.

His scales were bloody crimson, his wings duller but no less red. Upon the end of his whip-thin tail, sat a sharp metal barb, a single drop of blood slipping down it to fall to the ground. Reaching a claw into the leather pouch 'round his neck, he pulled out a small reddish mirror fragment. Pulling a small glass bottle from the pouch, he sprinkled the green-red powder within onto the mirror fragment.

" _Astria scryr. So'me te Lady Plaguebringer!"_ The mirror swirled with ugly red and green and other colors unnamed, until finally clearing to show the image of a dragon.

"My mistress." The Spiral bowed in obeisance, making sure to keep the fragment where the dragon within could see his face. "Sitaris," The dragon within acknowledged. "I presume your mission was a success? Of course, you wouldn't dare contact me if it wasn't unless you wished to die a _very_ painful death." "Of course, Lady Plaguebringer. Orios is dead, as you ordered." "Good. I have another mission for you…."

In the center of the Sea of a Thousand Currents, Naerea skirted a large tidepool, intent on reaching the home of her clan. Dawn and Zuri followed and Kyras walked beside his sister. "What will you do once we reach your clan?" The younger Coatl asked."I don't believe that you will just go back to your normal life and wait for Lady Plaguebringer to come kill you." "You're right Kyras. I won't just wait to be killed. I intend to get some supplies, then search for my father, if he is still alive." Naerea's four eyes stared straight ahead, focused on the colorful strings of shells that were strung around the caves and nests of her clan.

"Where will you look first?" Was her brother's next inquiry. "Before I left Wind Flight, Jassa- she knew our parents- told me that Ragki had a hideout in the Ashfall Waste. That is where I will go first." "I wish to come with you. Ragki… he is technically my father too, though I never met him." Naerea stopped, turning to face him. "Kyras, it's too dangerous. The Ashfall Waste, if Ragki is even there, is a harsh place. You came from there, remember? Besides, that place is prone to attacks from the Shifting Expanse."

Kyras wavered a little at this, but pressed on. "No. I'm going to come; you don't know your way around! I do, and I can help you!" "No, Kyras! That is my final word." With this, the black Mirror walked away. Kyras stared after her. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to help?

"Naerea? Naerea!" Rikuto rushed over to the Mirror in question, his face shining with happiness. "Did you find your parents?" was his eager question.

Naerea's face fell; sorrow colored her voice as she haltingly explained what had befallen Oriana and Gareki. Rikuto bowed his head as she finished. "I am truly saddened by what has befallen you and your family. I wish them eternal happiness in the Endless Sea." "Thank you. Rikuto, I would like you to meet Kyras, my brother." Kyras stepped forwards, a shy smile curving his mouth. "I am honored to meet you at last, Rikuto. Naerea has told me much of you."

"She has?" Rikuto asked, surprised. "She said you were her beloved mentor, a dragon wise in all the ways of healing and the Sea of a Thousand Currents, as well as beyond." A grin threatened to break onto Rikuto's face.

He would _so_ be teasing Naerea about this. "Well, I am glad she thinks so highly of me." By this time, Nae was looking torn between shooting Kyras a truly fearsome death glare, or denying everything. As it was, she managed to do both.

"Ky, you shouldn't tell tales," She scolded jestingly. "Oh, but I so clearly heard you say as much!" Kyras looked innocently at his sister, orange eyes opened wide so as to look even younger. His sister was not fooled. "Why don't I show you around, _Kyras_ ," She said through clenched teeth, an evil smirk spreading across her face. "I don't know…" Her brother began, but was cut off by Rikuto. "Oh come on! It would be a great honor for Naerea to show you around!" Nae pulled Kyras along, heading for the edge of the clan.

"Watch your step here," She cautioned him, keeping one eye on the pools of sticky mud that sat a short ways below them.

Her smirk widened as Kyras inched his way towards her on the narrow shelf of rock above previously mentioned mud pools. The mud pools were a feature of the Tsunami Flats that occurred where the Aedi River mixed with a set of tidepools. The river ran all the way from the open sea, through Ashfall Waste, and finished , the river was usually clogged and muddy with ash from the Flamecaller's domain.

Kyras's foot slipped; he scrambled to regain his footing as small pebbles skittered into the muck with small _plops_. Naerea saw her opportunity, lashing her tail out and knocking her brother off balance.

Kyras toppled off the ledge, falling straight into the mud pools; his fall creating waves of muck that splattered over the stone. "Hey!" He sputtered once he resurfaced, spitting out globes of mud. "Oh, sorry Kyras. My tail slipped," Naerea apologized innocently.

Her brother glared at her, trying to appear mad, but a smile broke free of his façade. He tossed a glob of mud at her; Nae dodged. That was all Kyras needed. He fired a volley of mud at her, so fast that Nae couldn't dodge them all. Her foot slipped on a patch of mud; she fell straight into the pool beside Kyras.

"Okay, you got me," She acknowledged, spitting mud out of her mouth. "Truce?" "Truce. Starting once we are both mud-free!" The younger Coatl hurled a claw-full of mud, smacking his sister on her snout. Her claws flew up in surprise, then she realized what just happened. In an instant, they were both hurling mud at each other.

Sitaris stood above the dark entrance to a cave worn into the side of a mountain. A black and deep purple Mirror stood just outside the cave, handing a small pouch over to a Snapper. Even from this distance, Sitaris could tell it was full of coins. In return, the Snapper gave the Mirror several crates of assorted edibles: vegetables, some meat, so on.

After the Snapper vanished down the winding path that led to a nearby village, the Mirror turned to return to his cave, only to leap back in surprise. "Ah!" He cried. Sitaris was standing in front of him, blood red scales gleaming more vibrantly in the mid-day sunlight and highlighting the eyespots on the Spiral's wings.

"Sitaris? Is it you?" Ragki asked cautiously. "Yesss…" came the harsh, grating hiss. "Sitaris, please. I have done nothing this time! I have not betrayed Lady Shadowbinder, or any other deitys! I have simply lived here." "It is not your fault- though I suppose it is. If you hadn't betrayed my new mistress, I wouldn't have to kidnap you and your daughter to be executed most painfully."

Ragki blanched, his dark scales fading to a shade of light gray. "You- you've come for me and my daughter? You are employed by _Lady Plaguebringer_?!" "Yessss," Sitaris hissed again. "You can come with me willingly, and die quickly, or you can attempt to flee and warn your _precious_ daughter. If you flee, I assure you, you die an agonizing death second only to that which your daughter will receive."

If possible, Ragki paled even more. What did he do? Would he try to warn the daughter he had never met, then die an agonizing death, or go willingly with Sitaris and die quickly?

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. Just saying, 24 hours awake and trying to change flights is horrible. *yawns* Please review as a treat for this poor tired author?


	8. Chapter 7: Why?

Chapter 7

Hunted

Ragki's eyes darted about, his mind whirring in an attempt to find a way out of this. Finally, self-preservation won out.

"I will come with you," He said quietly, guilt already seeping into his heart. "Good," Sitaris snarled, whipping a length of chain from where it was coiled around his wrist and imprisoning Ragki with it.

"Come," He ordered, tugging on the polished iron collar that was clamped around his prisoner's neck. Ragki stumbled forwards, following.

They traveled for another half-day until stopping and making camp. By then, night had fallen.

Sitaris sat in the wind-ruffled grass of the plain that stretched between the Shifting Expanse, the Ashfall Waste, and the Sea of a Thousand Currents, warming himself by the small fire. The end of Ragki's chain was hammered into the ground with an iron stake; he sat a short ways outside of the camp, at the edge of the firelight.

"Sitaris, why did you choose to work for Lady Plaguebringer?" He asked suddenly. Sitaris growled, swinging his head around to give his prisoner a scorching glare.

"That is none of your business!" He snarled.

"Please? I need to know why my old friend suddenly turned against me and is working for the Red Deity who is attempting to kill my family," Ragki wheedled.

The Spiral assassin sighed. "You win, Ragki." He paused for a long time before beginning. "Not long after your betrayal, Lady Plaguebringer was searching across Sornieth for a new assassin, to take your place."

"I was living on the edge of Dragonhome at the time, in the Shattered Plain, and was foraging close to the Scarred Wasteland. I was attacked by a pack of Corpse Cleaners. They left me for dead, taking everything I had gathered; presumably they were going to return later once I was dead and eat my body."

"As I was fading, Lady Plaguebringer found me and promised to save me… on one condition. She had seen me fight against the Corpse Cleaners and was impressed. Most of her dragons wouldn't have been able to last as long as I could, she said."

"I just had to swear to serve her for the rest of my days; to become her assassin. When I hesitated- I had been in battle before, and it wasn't pleasant- she threatened to kill my family if I refused."

Ragki's half-shadowed expression became more sympathetic. Both of their families were being threatened by the Red Deity.

Sitaris took a deep breath and continued. "I accepted and she healed me. I was taken back to her lair beneath the Wyrmwound, and spent four years being trained to be an extremely skilled killer. The methods were… harsh."

"My family was held there as well. I was allowed to visit them occasionally, usually after a successful assignment as a _reward_."

The assassin stared deep into the fire, eyes shadowed despite the light of the flames. " _That_ , is how I ended up working for the Red Deity."

"I… I didn't know," Ragki murmured quietly. "Do not ask it of me again, wingbrother. Now go to sleep."

Ragki curled up, his back turned to the camp. He tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts kept him awake.

Sitaris, his wingbrother, the dragon dearest to him save for his family, had survived under the harsh rule of Lady Plaguebringer while Ragki himself had lived in peace and safety.

Guilt gnawed at the black Mirror's insides. No matter what he did; no matter how hard he tried to protect those precious to him, trouble caught up to him and he fled in cowardice. Even as a hatchling, he had always been a traveler, gallivanting all over. It didn't help that when he settled down- or tried to- he drew trouble like maggots to rotten meat.

Ragki stared up at the stars, so like bits of precious ice shining on a bed of black velvet. His gaze was caught by a comet streaking across the sky; a memory suddenly surfaced in his mind.

A month before Naerea had hatched, Oriana had a vision while they were watching a comet one night.

His wife had been blessed- or cursed; it depended on how you saw it- with the rare gift of Sight. She had been able to see rare glimpses of the future, more often garbled and incomprehensible then naught, but the vision she had that night had been crystal clear. Ragki lapsed into memories; memories of a time when everyone was happy and darkness existed far away…

 _"_ _Look! There's a comet!" My beautiful Oriana said pointing up at the icy trail left by the comet. One moment she was smiling up at the stars; the next she was stock-still, frozen. I shook her. "Oriana? Oriana!"_

 _After what seemed like an eternity, she came back to me. "What happened?" I asked her frantically, brushing a single pearly tear off her face. "I had a vision; a vision of a rocky palace. A dragon, unlike any I had ever seen was there, along with a Coatl youngling and a Mirror female. You were there as well, Ragki. You and the Coatl were chained to the walls while the Mirror was chained to a slab of the red-stone._

 _It was an sacrificial alter, and I knew why. That strange red dragon intended to sacrifice that Mirror to Pain, that dark demon. The red dragon lowered a knife towards the Mirror; the knife was serrated, with strange sharp runes carved upon it. My vision went dark, but I still heard the screams of that female._

 _My vision ended with one last shout in your voice. You screamed, "Naerea!" Oriana finished haltingly. "Could it have been a vision of our child's future?"…._

Ragki had dismissed her vision at the time, but had still researched it. That vision had led him to betray Lady Plaguebringer, convinced that She would bring about their child's death. Now he knew: it would be his attempt to stop the future from coming to pass that caused it.

* * *

A little short compared to the others, but I'm having a little writers block. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by... Monday-ish. Review please! Just one?

Oh, and the whole 'wingbrother' thing is borrowed from a series of books called 'The Summer King Chronicles'. In TSKC, two people pledge to be 'brothers' for all their days. I've wanted to use that forever, so I did!


	9. Chapter 8: Traitor

**I am bringing this story back from hiatus, because I need a vent for the rampant plot bunny attacks and feel an obligation to finish this story. New posts may be a little erratic, once I get a few chapters pre-written, I'll have a proper schedule. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Traitor

Naerea flew above the Tsunami Flats, a kelp-net of fish in her talons. She wasn't the best at flying, courtesy of her Mirror roots, but she had some skill.

She and Kyras had been with Water Flight for a week now- Zuri and Dawn had returned to Wind Flight a fortnight ago- and soon they would be leaving to search for Ragki. Kyras had argued, and fought, and wheedled, and done everything in his power to get his sis to let him come. Finally, it had worked.

Naerea rose from her musings and beat her wings frantically to avoid a rock tower. While she had been thinking, the Mirror had reached the edge of the rock maze that bordered the western edge of Water Flight. She flew around tall spires of water-worn stone, her wings starting to feel the burn of exhaustion. Arrowing through a rock arch, a wave of spray cascaded over her; a welcome relief from the heat that came with the sun-season.

Gulls shrieked above, their harsh cries echoing through the rocks. One of the birds even dared to come close and attempt to snatch a fish. She swatted at it with a claw, knocking it away. Darting around a granite tower, Nae spread her wings and glided across the calm teal waters that led up to the stone tidepools.

Landing heavily on the yellow-tinted stone, she dragged the net of fish over to a flat sun-warmed slab that already had several neat rows of fish drying on it. As she laid half her catch out, Naerea heard the beating of small wings.

"Hello Naerea," Nahnie said. Nahnie was a pink and black Fae female, and the adopted daughter of Taeria and Durion. "Hello Nahnie," Nae said, finishing and turning to meet the eyes of her friend. Although Naerea was a prickly dragon, she had been extremely lonely hatchling. When Nahnie had attempted to speak with her, Nae had recognized a kindred spirit and they had a tenacious friendship.

"I hear you and Kyras are leaving soon," The pink Fae stated. "That is true," Naerea acknowledged. "Where to?" Nahnie queried innocuously.

Naerea stopped laying fish out. "Why do you want to know?" the Mirror asked cautiously. "Naerea! I'm just curious; why are you treating me like Lady Plaguebringer, the one who is trying to kill you?" Nahnie's tone was hurt.

Nae froze. 'The one who is trying to kill you', she had said. Naerea had never said anything about Lady Plaguebringer trying to kill her to Nahnie.

"Nae? What's wrong?" The Fae asked. "Nothing," The black dragon turned back to her fish. "We don't really know where we're going." "Ah. Well, bye."

Naerea swallowed hard as Nahnie flew away. Her friend was working for Lady Plaguebringer.


	10. Chapter 9: Sitaris

Sorry I took so long; a troop of evil little monsters kidnapped my muse and my dad confiscated my laptop. Pleasepleasepleaseplease review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sitaris

Glancing over her shoulder, Nahnie hurried silently through the camp, her black wings folded around herself in the interest of covering her pink scales. Snores varying in volume sounded from around her, helping cover any sound she might make. She hurried to the outside of the camp, to a small secluded cove.

Unknown to the black and pink Fae, a shadowed figure followed Nahnie quietly. It stopped behind an outcropping of stone, peeking out from behind the rocks.

Nahnie stopped in the center of the cove as a red Spiral revealed himself out of the shadows. "Sitaris," The Fae greeted the other dragon, her tone cool. "Nahnie," Sitaris replied with equal distaste. "I trust you bring me news?" "Naerea is bringing her brother, Kyras along, and they do not have a real plan. Of course, my _dear friend_ could be lying." The shadowed figure shifted uncomfortably behind its hiding place at this. "Good," The Spiral said quietly. "You have done well, Nahnie. Especially for bringing the very dragon I needed to me." "What?" Nahnie whipped around, her eyes scanning the darkness. The Spiral shot forwards, looping his coils around the tail of the shadowed figure who had been hiding. He dragged it into the moonlight, whipping its hood off. "Hello, _Naerea_."

Naerea had followed Nahnie on a hunch, a feeling enhanced by her recent suspicions about Ieyu. When her hunch turned out to be true, Nae was shocked. Why had Nahnie, the female who Nae had known and been friends with since hatchlinghood, betray her?

Naerea stared with loathing at the red Spiral who now had the whip-thin end of his tail wrapped tightly around her throat. "Who are you?" She croaked through the light constriction of his tail. "I am Sitaris. And I was sent by Lady Plaguebringer to capture you and your father," The Spiral hissed. "My father?" "Ragki the Betrayer." "Let us go," Naerea said vehemently, more bravery in her voice than she felt. A low chuckle sounded beside her ear. "Oh, I am afraid I cannot do that. You may go Nahnie. Here." A small pouch of gold was tossed to the pink and black Fae who turned away. "Nahnie!" Naerea cried. The Fae did not look back as she vanished into the darkness.

Sitaris dragged his captive over to the shadows, into a small hidden cave. There, he clamped iron chains around Naerea's wings and legs, fastening the ends of the chains to iron stakes in the ground. "I guess you are going to deliver me to Lady Plaguebringer; neatly sending me to my death?" Nae asked bitingly. "Yes. Now shut it and go to sleep," The red Spiral growled, pushing past her and curling up on the stone. Naerea yawned despite herself, quickly falling asleep despite her best efforts.

In the palace below the bubbling cauldron of plague that was the Wyrmwound, a certain Mirror male sat looking out of a barred iron window at the barren wasteland outside. Ragki's thoughts dwelled on the daughter he had never met, the one he had doomed to death the moment he had betrayed Lady Plaguebringer. A loud clang interrupted his musings as the door opened and a hunk of meat was thrown onto the floor. Ragki scrambled over to the meat, digging his fangs into it. The door closed again after a clay bowl of water was tossed in. Easily decimating his meager meal, Ragki curled up on the floor, trying to fall asleep despite his thoughts of his family.

Sleep was a long time coming, and even when he did fall into the realm of dreams, his rest was not peaceful.

 ** _"_** ** _Ragki…" A voice called to the black Mirror through the white mists of this strange never-ending world of fog. "Ragki…" The Mirror looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Where are you?" He cried, gaze desperately searching the mists. A black figure began to appear out of the endless white, a beautiful Mirror female with blue wings and black body. "Ragki..." She called, moving over to the black male. "Oriana…" Ragki breathed, rushing to meet her. "I have missed you." "I have missed you as well. I cannot stay however. One day, we will be together again, but I have very little time. The spirit elders… they have only allowed me to see you again to deliver a message." "A message? But why? I will soon be with you again; my fate is as good as sealed." "No. It is not. The spirit elders can see the strands of Time itself, and your time is not up yet. My message is thus: you must save Naerea. For Sorneith to survive the attack that is coming, our daughter must live! Do not lose hope, Ragki. If you save Nae, you will live and join me when it is your time, not before." Ragki bowed his head. "I will." Oriana smiled sadly. "Farewell…" She began to move away from him, her form fading into the mists with every step she took. Ragki felt a tear slip down his cheek as he too began to fade…._**

Ragki awoke with a start, his eyes wildly looking around the cell for a moment, searching for Oriana. His mind calmed as he realized what he had to do.


	11. Chapter 10: Beneath the Wyrmwound

Chapter 10

Beneath the Wyrmwound

Lady Plaguebringer chuckled darkly as she walked away from the mirror where her assassin had delivered some very pleasing news. Naerea would soon be in her grasp and she could finally exact her revenge upon that traitor Ragki.

A wind blew through one of the openings in the rock, the stench of death and decay heavy upon Red Deity took a deep breath, savoring the scent of rot that hung over her entire realm. She rested her sharp claws on the windowsill, gazing outside. Beneath the Wyrmwound was a bitter and twisted wasteland of spongy dirt and rotten stone, filled with strange plants and un-dead beasts.

Beneath the window, at the base of the tall spire of red-rock that rose from the bowels of the desiccated earth, a skeletal bear shambled, searching for food. As the bear pawed at a grey-red tendril of plant, the ground behind it erupted. A gigantic Corpse Cleaner fell onto the bear, dragging its prey back into the earth.

A sharp chittering sounded from behind the Plaguebringer. She whipped around, her maroon eyes falling upon the thin form of one of her many Plague Sprites. "Plaguelady. Da yawan hã tsira" the creature said in its high, grating voice. "WHAT!" The force of Lady Plaguebringer's roar brought fine red dust pouring down from the carved archways. "How did the Betrayer escape!" She stormed away, fury evident in every line of her being.

 _An hour previous…._

Ragki hung by his claws from the carved ceiling above the door to his cell, waiting patiently. The door clanged open, right on time. A maroon and grey Mirror male stalked in, his four eyes widening at the empty cell.

Ragki smiled grimly, falling from the ceiling and dropping on top of the other Mirror. The guard crumpled silently, falling to the floor unconscious. Ragki poked his head out of the cell, looking left, right, left again to make sure no one was coming. He slipped out, quietly padding along the corridors that he knew so well.

At a crossroads, the sound of tramping feet reached the escaped prisoner's ears. Ragki darted behind one of the carved arches, hiding in a niche. Several Exalted soldiers moved past, weapons in evidence. Once the soldiers were past, Ragki continued on. "Stop!" The shout caused Ragki to whip around. A nocturne male was charging at him, his cohorts not far behind. Ragki swore, taking off running.

Lady Plaguebringer stalked through the red-rock palace, her fearsome claws clicking ominously on the floor. Fury bubbled beneath her skin, as deadly and explosive as the boiling cauldron of disease above her head, barely restrained by her formidable willpower.

She turned a corner, the Exalted guards flinching at the sight of her anger. She stopped, glaring at each of the guards in turn. "Are you telling me, that a single Mirror managed to evade all of you and escape?" Her voice was poisonously calm, similar to the dangerous moment of quiet before a shockwave explodes out across the land.

The guards didn't meet her eyes and one unlucky black Guardian male was shoved out of their ranks. He fumbled for a moment, meeting the Red Deity's eyes before dropping his own. "I- er- we- yes, milady."

Visible fear permeated every part of his being. "I see." His lady's voice was soft, threads of venom evident in her tone. She suddenly whipped around, her tail wrapping around the unlucky soldier and snapping his neck with an audible crack. "Find that accursed Mirror and bring him to me. Alive." Her voice rung out as she stalked away, back into her pestilent domain.

A sharp pain in her tail tip woke Naerea with a start. She tried to leap up but was tugged back by the chains around her. "I see you are awake." The voice came from near the cave's entrance.

Nae blinked the sleep from her eyes quickly, glaring at the red Spiral assassin. "How observant of you," she said sarcastically.

"We need to get moving. Lady Plaguebringer does not like to be kept waiting when she is near the endgame of a plot that has been years in the making." Sitaris unchained her from the ground, taking up the end of Nae's collar and leading her out of the cave. They trekked to the top of the cove by way of a narrow path.

There, the journey began, towards the red-tinged desert that was the Scarred Wasteland.

* * *

Hello again. In the next chapter I will introduce a new character, Kyras will discover that Naerea was kidnapped, and Ragki will flee to Rotrock Rim. Please review! That might encourage me to post faster...


	12. Chapter 11: Selenay

Chapter 11

Selenay

Ragki ran across the pestilent, barren wasteland that was Rotrock Rim, panting slightly as he had been running for several hours without pause. He risked a glance back- no one was following him. The Mirror slowed to a stop, glancing among the craggy rocks for a place to spend the night. His second pair of eyes scanned the rocks, picking out red shapes that marked when small animals hid. A large, dragon-like shape darted out of a cave and behind another rock. Ragki lunged forwards, his weary muscles screaming in protest as he pounced on the dragon.

"Aiiii!" The dragon, a green-blue Wildclaw female, screeched, trying to force him off. "Who are you and why were you spying on me?" Ragki demanded. Something slick and wet wrapped around the black Mirror, raising him high in the air as the Wildclaw's eyes glowed brilliant blue.

"Now that you're not attacking me, we can talk properly. I am Selenay, daughter of Erebus and Raithneach. Who are you?" Selenay motioned with her tail and Ragki was lowered slightly. The tentacle of water- for that was what it was- froze with a sharp crackle, imprisoning Ragki.

The Mirror resigned himself. "I am…" His mind scrambled for a false name- he had no doubt that he would be Wanted by now. "…Kage, son of Iaphera and Miroar." Three of his children that he hadn't thought about in years. Iaphera had died a month after hatching, Kage was off serving in Lady Flamecaller's army, and Miroar was living in the Starfall Isles with a family of his own. No doubt they had forgotten about him as well.

"Well, Kage. What are you doing here and why did you attack me?" Selenay's eyes dimmed back to a normal, not-glowing blue. "I am passing through and had been… attacked by several other dragons a few days ago." "Ah. If I release you, will you not attack me again?" "Yes." "Swear it upon your patron deity, the… Shadowbinder." The Wildclaw peered at his purple eyes. "I swear by Lady Shadowbinder that I will not attack you."

The ice around Ragki melted, dropping him to the stone. He stumbled for a moment, his muscles protesting against the sudden fall. "You can stay the night in my cave if you wish." Selenay moved away gracefully, her long tail flicking back and forth. After a moment of hesitation, Ragki followed.

xXxXx

Lightning crackled across the dark sky of the Tangled Wood as a red Spiral and a black Mirror wound their way through the trees. "We should stop for the night. That lightning is getting pretty close," Naerea called over the thunder to Sitaris.

"No. The lightning won't get close enough to hurt us and we cannot lose any more time." The Spiral plowed doggedly ahead, the end of Naerea's chain starting to drag in the mud. In truth, Sitaris wanted nothing more than to get out of the rain and sleep and eat. But, they had already lost too much time when they had to go out of their way to ford a river. Lady Plaguebringer tended to unleash deadly plagues on the world when she was angry, and test extremely painful strains of poison or disease on those who displeased her.

Nae slumped, resigning herself to another night of sleeplessness in order to traverse more territory. Why was Sitaris pushing so hard? It wasn't like he had anything to lose.

Ragki eyed Selenay nervously as she methodically tore apart a small animal and ate. He picked at his meat, nerves wound too tight for him to eat much. The Wildclaw was strange. She had the ability to control water as well as freeze it. That wasn't common, and neither were her glowing eyes. Something was going on with this dragon.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point." Ragki jumped at the sound of Selenay's voice; neither of them had spoken since she invited him into her home. "We both know that your name isn't Kage. I won't ask your real name; most of the dragons here have their reasons for not giving it."

Ragki looked into her hard eyes, so like polished orbs of blue glass.

"Fine. You are correct. My name is not 'Kage'. Kage, Iaphera, and Miroar, were and are some of my children. But how did you know?" Ragki was curious to learn more about this Wildclaw. She was an enigma, a dragon who had layers upon layers of secrets. "You hesitated when giving your name. You jumped when I spoke. All of those signs point to a dragon on the run." "You're very perceptive." "I have to be. This is one of the most forbidding realms in Sornieth. You have to be clever and strong to even survive here, much less thrive like I have." "Ah. What is your past? Escaped prisoner, mercenary who wanted to start over?"

"Neither. I have- _had_ , a wingsister and things took a… bad turn." Selenay glanced at the few remaining shreds of meat before her. "I'm sorry." Ragki said quietly. Selenay looked up, her hard eyes softening a little.

 _Why in Sornieth am I revealing my past to a dragon who just 'showed up' on my doorstep with a sob story and a few injuries?_ The Wildclaw wondered to herself. "You can stay here for tonight, as I promised, but tomorrow you are gone. I don't need trouble here," She said harshly, pulling her walls back up.

 _No weakness. Don't show emotion. Don't invite trouble into your home._ The mantra that had been Selenay's way of life for years. She was only 80, but had seen feats of magical power that would dazzle the mind of the most jaded spell-mage and battles that would make the most experienced and hardened warrior sick to their stomach. All because of a coincidence that had led to death. All because of Ieyu.

* * *

Alright, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I didn't have very much motivation. Since someone I know joined and is reading, I updated this for her. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12: No Turning Back

This chapter is for the wonderful PyroCatz, who bestowed an amazing review on me and I neglected to give them a chapter. So, here you go! Enjoy, and I apologize that it took so long. Life is crazy and the muse is fleeting.

* * *

Chapter 12

No turning back

Naerea stopped at the edge of the tangled, pestilent growths that comprised the Wandering Contagion. Once she passed into there, she wouldn't be able to get free. She would be in the territory of Lady Plaguebringer, under her control. "Come," Sitaris growled, yanking on the Mirror's chain. Nae reluctantly followed, intently aware of her every step.

The Red Deity stood at the entrance to her domain, her pestilent eyes glaring at the steam that rose of the diseased lake. A stone and emerald Guardian male stopped behind her. "Lady Plaguebringer." The Deity turned, her tail swishing across the chiseled red floor. "What?" Her voice cracked like a whip: she was angry. "Sitaris and the Mirror have entered the Abiding Boneyard. They are within your domain." A terrible smile spread across the vindictive dragon's face. "Excellent…" She hissed. Plaguebringer hurried through the corridors of her virus-ridden palace, her long claws click-clacking on the stone. She stopped before a door, opening it quickly. Inside was an empty room: its only defining feature was that of an ornate mosaic of a strange symbol comprised of jagged edges and smooth lines. She stood off to the side of it, closing her eyes and snarling in a foreign, immeasurably ancient tongue. "Si relgr shafaer wer vers di plague. Si relgr shafaer wer vers di marfedelom, di waruira. Dronilnr ve wer Mirror Naerea. Dronilnr ve wer Spiral Sitaris. Dronilnr astahi ekess ve!" Red light filled the room, swirling like ominous fog. When it cleared, a feral grin split Lady Plaguebringer's face. "Hello, _Naerea_."

Ragki stood at the opening of Selenay's lair, the Wildclaw behind him. "Go. And don't get caught," Selenay said quietly. Almost against her will, she had come to care a little for this Mirror who was fleeing the ruler of the Wasteland. "Thank you for letting me shelter in your lair, Selenay, daughter-of-Erebus. May misfortune avoid you and luck keep you safe." Ragki's purple eyes were smiling a little with morbid humor as he started to run across the ragged and torn rocks. Suddenly, he stopped as a massive roar of thunder split the silence. He turned to look at the surface of the Wyrmwound, and his eyes went wide. A massive whirl of red was churning the surface of the pestilent, bubbling lake, diseased green lightning crackling through it. _"Naerea…."_ He breathed, starting to run towards the palace of Lady Plaguebringer and his daughter. Selenay watched him, fighting with herself. Finally, she darted after him. "What ever your name is, I'm going to help you. Anyone who is an enemy of Lady Plaguebringer is a friend of mine." Ragki gave her a toothy grin of thanks and together, the dragons raced towards their fate.


	14. Chapter 13: Death and All Her Friends

Chapter 13

Death and all her friends

Naerea's dark-scaled face drained of blood until it was a chalky grey-white. Her arch-enemy, the deity who had been hunting her and marked her for death because of petty revenge, was standing before her with a wretched grin. "Here's is the Mirror, Naerea, daughter-of-Ragki," Sitaris said. He shoved Nae forwards, the chains clinking. "Take her to the Center," Lady Plaguebringer laughed gleefully. "The party's about to begin. We're just waiting on one more guest…"

Ragki and Selenay peeked out from behind a rough stone pillar, watching the Exalted guards. Ragki was about to dart out, when a pair of water tentacles wrapped around the guards and froze them. He looked at Selenay. "I'm guessing that was you?" The Wildclaw's face was horrified. "No. That was not," She breathed. "Of course it wasn't, _Selenay,"_ A voice hissed in the burbling tones of a Coatl. Ieyu, in all her blue-feathered glory, stepped out to face them. "I wouldn't have expected you to be here, wingsister," Ieyu continued. "I thought I had killed you a long time ago, and certainly didn't expect you to be in the company of a murderer and traitor. Isn't that right, Ragki, mate of Oriana and father of Naerea and Gareki?" Ragki bared his teeth, anger making him rash. "How do you know about Gareki?" He snarled. "I know more than enough about him and your family. I made it my business to hunt down your family and kill them. I slew Gareki on a beach before your daughter. I slew Kage, Iaphera, Bright, and Nightclaw. I only missed killing your wife: a patrol of Water dragons did that for me. You shouldn't have betrayed your mistress, traitor. You killed my parents by that action. Lady Plaguebringer was furious, and her old anger at my parents for 'wronging her' was stoked into rage. You killed them!" A storm was raging around Ieyu as her eyes glowed brilliant blue. "YOU KILLED THEM!" She shrieked. Selenay's eyes sparked blue and the two dragons stepped forwards to battle. Ragki ducked behind a pillar as razor-sharp shards of ice flew past and eviscerated any guard that came near them.

Naerea was dragged through the corridors of the palace, Sitaris hurrying with a single-minded intensity. They stopped before a perfectly circular chamber, the Spiral assassin pulling open an ornate door. Inside, there was a stone slab, an alter that was etched with sharp, jagged runes. Nae was chained to the wall and left alone, to await her fate.

"Ieyu!" A high, burbling voice screamed. The blue Coatl stopped, the water around her falling to the ground. "Kyras…." She breathed. Selenay saw an opportunity, taking it. She pinned her former wingsister to the ground. Kyras's orange eyes were sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Ieyu. But I couldn't let you kill anyone else." Ieyu's eyes faded to green again, looking defeated. She slumped to the ground, looking less like an emotionless monster and more like a dragon for the first time. "Go, Ragki. Save Naerea," Selenay said to the Mirror. Ragki nodded, he and Kyras racing into the palace.

* * *

Enjoy this latest chapter! There's one chapter and an epilogue left. And ShardofSun... please don't make any comments about Ieyu, Kyras, or any other little spoilers.


	15. Chapter 14: On the Wings of Redemption

Chapter 14

On the wings of redemption

Ragki and Kyras raced against time, searching for the dragon who was both a daughter and a sister to them. They crept through an ornate door, Kyras's sharp orange eyes spotting the form of Naerea chained to the wall. They darted over. "Naerea!" Ragki whispered in relief. Nae's purple eyes fluttered open, widening in fear. "Behind you!" She cried. Kyras and her father whipped around, fear spreading across their faces like a wildfire once they saw who stood behind them.

"Lady Plaguebringer," Ragki snarled. The Red Deity's pestilent eyes narrowed, and she hissed, "The betrayer finally returns. Time to pay for your crimes, Ragki." She motioned with a wing and they flew across the room and were locked into chains beside Naerea. The Mirrors and the Coatl struggled as Sitaris slunk into the room beside his mistress. "I see you're found a new toy, Plaguebringer. How do you like working for the Red Deity, Sitaris? Have you gotten sick of killing dragons for a single, tiny offense yet?" Ragki jeered. Sitaris glared at his former wingbrother, turning his head away.

"Enough!" Plaguebringer roared. She waved a wing, forcing the chains around Naerea to detach themselves from the wall and force the Mirror over to the alter. Nae was chained down, completely immobilized. The Plague Deity turned, slowly plucking a black-stone knife from a ledge of stone. With a jolt, Ragki realized what he was seeing. The knife had a serrated edge and sharp, jagged runes carved upon the blade. His mind flashed back to that night on the hillside, with the comet and Oriana. Her vision was coming true.

Lady Plaguebringer began to chant in a guttural language that hadn't been spoken since her creation, bringing the knife to hover directly over Naerea's heart. Three things happened at once, almost in slow motion. The knife fell, its blade flashing in the red light. Ragki roared, " _Naerea!"_ and a scream of rage and pain, from two different dragons, split the air. Time resumed its normal speed, and Sitaris stumbled away from the alter. Crimson blood dripped from his chest, where the blade was firmly embedded. He gave a rattling gasp, falling to the stone floor.

Plaguebringer screamed in rage, before ice suddenly shot through the room and froze her limbs. Ieyu and Selenay stood in the doorway, Ieyu's claw still outstretched and the glow slowly fading from her eyes. "You will not hurt them," Ieyu growled in an ancient, dark, tone. Selenay broke the chains on Kyras, Ragki, and Naerea, the three prisoners falling away from the wall. Ragki ran over to Sitaris, cradling his wingbrother's head gently. "Why?" He whispered. "I- had to. You were… right, Ragki. I had- to make a… choice." The wound was obviously sapping the former assassin's strength. "I chose- you…" The Spiral's head fell backwards as he breathed his last, his formerly bright eyes merely dark, empty shells. Ragki gently closed his eyes with trembling talons, rising and turning to his adopted son and daughter. "Let's go home."

* * *

There's only the epilogue after this. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I thank anyone who has read this story for sticking with me.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ieyu smiled as she watched Naerea curled around her eggs. After they had left the Wyrmwound, they had returned to the Anaey Clan, where Naerea had been raised. Ragki had left after a few days- apparently he was wanted for various crimes in 9 Flight territories, including Water. Nae had settled down, eventually falling in love with another Mirror named Menaris. This was the hatching of their first clutch, and Naerea wouldn't let her eggs out of her sight for even a minute. Ieyu and Naerea had been wary around each other, and it took a long time before they got along. But eventually, they became friends and allies. Ieyu's mate, Kyras, sidled up beside her. She _churrrrred_ happily, resting her head on her mate's shoulder. The pair had fallen in love around the same time that Naerea and Menaris had, eventually mating. They had three perfect little hatchlings, Ridhi, Selecei, and Aata, who were already causing mischief. A sharp crack broke the silence, and the little head of a Coal Mirror female poked out. Menaris gently scooped her out of her shell, depositing her beside her mother. Naerea smiled, nuzzling her little daughter. Once all four were beside their mother, the parents cradled them gently. "Welcome, Jaeri, Marea, Urisa, and Verir." Ieyu's face split in a sunny smile as her little nieces and nephew purred happily and her children bounced around her feet. Life was perfect and they were at peace.

And as the hatchlings grew, they listened to the tales their parents told, of a courageous Spiral who chose to do the right thing, of a Coatl who learned to love again, and of a Mirror who fought for her own destiny and finally found it.

 **~The End~**

* * *

And so it ends! Naerea's Tale was a truly wild ride, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you want to see all of these dragons, look up Flight Rising and use Search to find the lairs of myself (Aquacoral) and my sister (ShardofSun). Please review it if you like it, and thank you for bearing with me. It has truly been a pleasure.


End file.
